Many CMOS-MEMS structures include a plurality of sealed enclosures with one or more therewithin sensors. CMOS-MEMS structures that include a plurality of sealed enclosures typically require additional time consuming and costly manufacturing steps to create enclosures at varying pressures. Therefore, there is a strong need for a solution that overcomes the aforementioned issues. The present invention addresses such a need.